random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dianecat98/My Dream Voice Casts
Here are my Dream alternate Voice casts for my favorite shows! The Loud House: 1990's version voice actors: *Courtland Mead - Lincoln *Heather North - Lori *Tara Strong - Leni and Lily *Cree Summer - Luna *Kat Cressida - Luan *Nancy Cartwright - Lynn and Zach *Christina Ricci - Lucy *Elizabeth Daily - Lana and Lola *Christine Cavanaugh - Lisa and Liam *Tahj Mowry - Clyde *Jennifer Hale - Rita *Jack Riley - Lynn Sr. *Billy West - Bobby *Amanda Byndes - Ronnie Anne *Dee Bradley Baker - Charles and Cliff *Frank Welker - Geo and Walt *Kevin Michael Richardson - Harold *Rob Paulsen - Howard *Kath Soucie - Mrs. Johnson *Robin Williams - Pop pop/Albert *Tino Insana - Mr Grouse *Dan Castellaneta - Flip *June Foray - Aunt Ruth *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Rusty Harvey Street Kids: Scenario 60's predecesor series: (if there was a 60's Harvey Kids cartoon show, it would be more accurate to the classic Harvey comics such as how the 60's cartoon would use the same designs and personalities of the Harvey girls from the comics than the 2018 series) *Mae Questel - Audrey (like how she voiced Audrey in the classic Audrey cartoons) *June Foray - Dot *Janet Waldo - Lotta *Mel Blanc - Melvin *Don Messick - Pinkeye *Casey Kasem - Fredo *Lucille Bliss - Lucretia and The Bow *Daws Butler - Tiny *Heather North - Frufru *Frank Welker - Bobby the Elder, Billy, and the raccoons *Hamilton Camp - Gerald Total Drama: LA voice actors: *Scott Menville - Chris Mclean *Gary Anthony Williams - Chef Hatchet *Kristen Schaal - Beth *Kel Mitchell - DJ and Leonard *Nicole Sullivan - Gwen *Jeff Bennett - Geoff *Tara Strong - Lindsay and Katie *Kari Wahlgren - Heather *Seth Green - Duncan *Rob Paulsen - Tyler, Ezekiel, and Cody *Dee Bradley Baker - Feral Ezekiel *Jon Heder - Harold *Elijah Wood - Trent *Linda Cardellini - Bridgette *Keith Ferguson - Noah *Yvette Nicole Brown - Leshawna *Hynden Walch - Sadie, Zoey, and Ella *April Winchell - Eva *James Arnold Taylor - Owen *Catherine Taber - Courtney *Wally Wingert - Justin *Cristina Pucelli - Izzy *Eric Bauza - Alejandro *Nika Futterman - Sierra *Tress MacNeille - Blaineley *Jennifer Hale - Jo *Danny Cooksey - Scott *Sean Austin - Mike *Khary Payton - Lighting *Roger Craig Smith - Brick *N/A - B (since B does not talk) *Liliana Mumy - Dawn *Grey DeLisle - Dakota *Candi Milo - Anne Maria *Lauren Lapkus - Staci *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Cameron *Justin Roiland - Sam *Jessica DiCicco - Sky *Richard Steven Horvitz - Max *Danny Pudi - Dave *Kevin Michael Richardson - Beardo *Mae Whitman - Amy and Samey *Kimberly Brooks - Jasmine *Billy West - Topher *Carolyn Lawrence - Sugar *Jill Talley - Scarlett *John DiMaggio - Rodney *Greg Cipes - Shawn Hamtaro: LA English dub voice actors: *Nika Futterman - Hamtaro *Debi Derryberry - Oxnard *Jim Cummings - Boss *Grey DeLisle - Bijou and Cappy *Jess Harnell - Howdy *Keith Ferguson - Dexter *Candi Milo - Pashmina *Tara Strong - Penelope and Sandy *Pamela Adlon - Snoozer *Billy West - Maxwell *Elizabeth Daily - Panda *Rob Paulsen - Stan *Kevin Conroy - Jingle *Linda Cardellini - Lapis *Katie Leigh - Lazuil *Frank Welker - Brandy Disrespectoids: Tv Series revival adaptation voice actors: *Eric Bauza - Bobblehead Fred *Jessica DiCicco - Whoopee Cushner *Scott Menville - Leaky Louie *Kristen Schaal - Boing Boing Betty *Kel Mitchell - Chuck the Clucker *James Arnold Taylor - Handelbar Harry *Dee Bradley Baker - Chewie Stewie, Mr Peeps, and Prickles (name for the porcupine) *Cree Summer - Balloona Luna *Grey DeLisle - Sandy Mandy *Tom Kenny - Slow Moe *Jason Marsden - Bobby Joiner *Hynden Walch - Sue Joiner *Kari Wahlgren - Pancake Peggy *Bobby Moynihan - Deltoid Donny *Sean Astin - Sousaphone Simon Lulu Caty: New CGI Animated series voice actors: (note: The Caty sisters would talk in the new CGI Lulu Caty cartoon) *Tara Strong - Lulu Caty *Nichole Sullvian - Susu Caty *Liliana Mumy - Mimi Caty Puppy in my Pocket: Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville LA Dub voice actors: *Lara Jill Miller - Magic *Tara Strong - Katie *Jill Talley - Ava *Chris Hardwick - William *Keith Ferguson - Danny *Jessica DiCicco - Mela *Candi Milo - Balloon Pet Pals: LA voice actors: *Jessica DiCicco - Holly *Eric Bauza - Moby *Grey DeLisle - Diva *Tom Kenny - Top Hat *Jeff Bergman - Pio *N/A - Nameless (since Nameless does not talk) I will add in more later! Category:Blog posts